Heroes?
by Peregrinehall99
Summary: A massive crossover. Have you ever wondered what would happen if the CW, Wizarding World and Marvel characters met? Well here it finally is. I hope you like the characters of my own creation.


Prologue

Pain. That was all Hunter could feel as the Wraiths flew away, carrying him with them. He felt his mask begin to burn away as his very essence began to disintegrate. The grip of the Wraith was too strong to be broken. But Hunter couldn't just let himself be carried off and destroyed. The pain intensified as his very soul began to be devoured. He could not let this happen, not after all of his years of planning, and all the effort he had gone to orchestrate this plan. Then, he saw an opportunity. As a breach began to open, the breach that would destroy him once and for all, he tapped into the speed force, fazing through his costume and the Wraiths grip! None of the so-called heroes who had put him in this position noticed, as he fell into the ground, constantly fazing to keep himself from becoming solid, and becoming visible on the ground. He watched, his sunken and misshapen face just poking above the ground, as the scum who had almost killed him, walked away. 'This isn't over' Zoom said to himself...

Part 1

One Year Later.

Barry grunted in pain as he felt some part of his nose break. He knew it had been a mistake to run downstairs, but he was just so excited! Today was the day of the wedding! He raised his head, pinching his bleeding nose as Kara walked down stairs in her Pyjamas.

"Barry! Are you ok?" She said, spotting the blood running freely down Barry's face.

"Yeahnn" Said Barry, his voice muffled by the blood pouring over it. But even as Kara watched, the broken nose was already beginning to correct itself. "I hate it when this happens".

"How did it happen?" Said Kara, placing her hands on her hips.

"I, umm"

"Did you super-speed down stairs again?". Barry fidgeted uncomfortably.

"No! Uh, yes."

"Oh, you idiot" Kara said as he walked forward, inspecting the wound. "It's alright.", Barry leant forward and kissed her gently.

"Love you."

Part 2

"Doom, where is my Jacket?!" Yelled Peregrine, anger surging through him.

"What Jacket?" Said Max, with a look of mock innocence coming across his face. It was hard to look innocent when you are concentrating of floating fifty feet in the air, unsupported.

"You know bloody well which jacket!"

"Whaaaaat, This jacket?" Said Max, as a solid shadow popped up behind him, holding Peregrine's tweed Jacket. Anger surged through Peregrine. He curled his hand into an odd position (two fingers folded down and two pointing up) and webbing began to shoot out of the web shooters on his wrists. He hurled the liquid like webbing at Max. This, however, was not a problem for Max. He fazed through the webbing, becoming temporarily transparent. Being able to phase through solid objects and fly was one of the perks of being a ghost. Peregrine suddenly darted forward, running up the wall. When he was almost level, he kicked off, flipped, grabbed his jacket and began to fall. He pulled on his coat whilst falling, seemingly not bothered by the fifty-foot fall. He landed, cat-like and unhurt on his feet.

"Get done!" He yelled up at Max Murdock. Who looked really pissed off.

Part 3

The couple in the old ford fiesta looked around in alarm as a red blur shot out of the car next to them, and sped down the highway.

"Was that the Flash?!" The husband shouted.

Meanwhile, in the car, Kara was late, which is why she had asked barry to go ahead and say that they were not on time. Anyway, Barry was Wade's best friend, the groom would understand. Sighing, Kara made up her mind. She parked the car in a layby, locked it, and looked around. It was a busy motorway, and no-one would probably notice. She then rocketed into the air, flying at unimaginable speed. She saw Barry, speeding along below her. The sound barrier broke as they sped up, flying towards the wedding, her hair billowing behind her. You see, Barry and Kara had other names. Most people knew them as Supergirl and The Flash.

Part 4

Peregrine loved to run. He could run extremely fast. Not as fast as someone like the Flash or even Supergirl. But he could still clock about 100mph. If he really wanted to. Max was fast, but not for the same reasons as Peregrine. Max's speed came from him being a ghost, whereas Peregrine's came from the radioactive spider that had bitten him. The pair were sprinting towards a wedding, but not just any wedding. This wedding had been very highly anticipated. It was the wedding of Vanessa Carlysle, and Wade Wilson; also known as Deadpool, and the new Black Widow. The pair had been a couple for years, but it was only recently that they had decided to tie the knot. They were having a traditional wedding, well, aside from Wade wearing his archetypal belt, and not a huge amount of people had been Murdock, Peregrine Hall and a few others were the only ones who were going. They had all received the same invitation. It read: ' _Hey Y'all! How about ya come down to the pavilion chapel in Richmond!_ Me _and_ Vannesy _are getting Hitched! It's gonna be Banging! Whoooooo!_ '. The date was listed below. The date was today. And all four of the guests were late.

Part 5

"Did we miss it?!" Said Peregrine as he burst through the church doors. Suddenly, and without warning, He was engulfed in a massive hug. He felt mangled skin underneath the skin and knew it must be Wade. The operation which gave him the ability to heal at an incredible rate had also made him one of the ugliest people ever. Not that that mattered to Vanessa. He could see her over Wade's shoulder and he had never seen her happier. She beamed at the sight of them. Max and Peregrine had arrived halfway through they're wedding vows. The pair took their seats next to the only other people sitting in the pews. A man in his twenties, and a woman of about the same age. The woman had long blonde hair and was wearing an ocean blue dress. The Man was wearing a simple black suit, with what looked like a tiny lightning bolt on each of the Shoulder pads. Peregrine didn't know what that was about. The man was also tapping his leg in an extremely fast rhythm. After a while, Peregrine heard: 'God that could get on your nerves'. The voice was male, and like Peregrine, British. 'Shut up Steven!' Peregrine replied angrily. As the two were talking, the gold wristwatch peregrine was wearing flashed. Steven was the advanced form of A.I that lived in Peregrine's watch. Steven helped Peregrine manage his sensory issues, and did a tonne of other stuff. One of them was annoy Peregrine occasionally.

Soon the wedding vows finished, and The priest, a portly man with gravy all down his front, said:

"You may kiss the bride." At this point, Vannesa could not contain herself any longer and grabbed Wade by the head and kissed him right on the mouth. They held that for a little while and then broke apart grinning broadly.

"Alright lets Paaaaarty!" Yelled Wade. And as soon as he said this, the roof flew off.

Part 6

Floating there, was a man that they all knew of, but didn't really know much about him. His name was Doctor Strange.

Legend had it that he killed his own mother as a baby, and then animated her dead body to kill his father. He had supposedly orchestrated many wars, acting from behind the scenes, promoting major catastrophes. Many believed that a visit from Doctor Strange was worse than a death sentence.

All of those thoughts ran through everyone in that churches mind, and as one, they all prepared in their own ways, for a fight. Peregrine pulled on a bright red, web patterned mask, and solid Shadows began to coil around Max. Peregrine looked beside him, and all he saw was a red blur of light, then it all stopped, and the Flash and Supergirl were standing there. Wade tore off his Tuxedo, revealing his Red spandex suit. And Vannesa pulled out two Glocks, licked one of them and said nonchalantly:

"Let's go."

Several things happened at once. The doors burst open and multiple men and women walked in. Many of them had lasoo's of light coiling around they're hands, whereas others had assault rifles. Max raised a shield of darkness that protected them from the hail of bullets. Before the shield was raised, Black Widow fired two bullets, each of them finding their mark in the goon's foreheads. Blood spurted out of the wounds. Supergirl flew over the barrier, along with Max.

"Who are you?" she shouted at him.

"Call me Shadow X" he called over the din. The Flash looked at Peregrine who said:

"Oh, I'm Arachnilad." The barrier lowered as lightning bolts began to form in Strange's hands. The Flash weaved through the henchmen, knocking them off they're feet. Supergirl flew up to engage with Strange, who hurled the lightning bolts at her. Arachnilad and Shadow X began to take down the goons with the Lasoo's, dodging attacks and jabbing in with a mixture of Shadows and beams of energy. Deadpool hacked and slashed, cutting many of them to bloody ribbons. Black Widow electrocuted one and then drew what looked like a canister. It expanded into a quarterstaff, which she swung at a goon's throat, choking him. She leapt forwards, ready to stamp on him, but tripped, landed poorly and fell on her ankle, and suddenly the pain was racking her entire body. She cried out, the pain was almost unbearable. A few years ago, she had been kidnapped by one of Deadpool's enemy's. She had escaped with her life, but in the process, her ankle had been damaged irreversibly. The pain came and went. She hadn't had an incident like this in years, and she was so annoyed. Arachnilad, turned around, having just finished dealing a monstrous hail of blows to a goon, ran over to Black Widow. He gently placed his hand on her ankle and concentrated. Black Widow felt the pain recede somewhat. Barrage opened his eyes, grinned and ran off to rejoin the fight. Black Widow liked him. She thought he was cool. Not many people thought that Arachnilad was cool. Most thought he was an insensitive dick.

Deadpool swung both swords in a thunderclap motion, slicing a man in three different parts with relative ease. Blood showered him like rain, staining his already red suit even redder. He grinned maniacally through the mask. He then cursed himself. He needed to stop doing that! He pulled out a pistol, shooting a man right in his stupid face. Then, out of seemingly nowhere, a knife began to protrude from his stomach. He gasped from behind his mask. He felt behind him and found the hand that was forcing the blade through his stomach. He craned his head around


End file.
